1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP with an improved structure of discharge electrodes extending outward from a display region on which images are shown.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Plasma Display Panels (PDPs) are flat panel display devices in which a discharge gas is sealed after it is injected into a space between two substrates facing each other, on which a plurality of discharge electrodes are formed, a discharge voltage is applied to the PDP, and an appropriate pulse voltage is applied when a gas is emitted between two electrodes due to the discharge voltage to address points where the two electrodes cross, thereby displaying desired numbers, characters, or graphics.
A PDP includes a front substrate, a rear substrate, X and Y electrodes patterned on an inner surface of the front substrate, a front dielectric layer covering the X and Y electrodes, a protective layer formed on a inner surface of the front dielectric layer, address electrodes patterned on an inner surface of the rear substrate, a rear dielectric layer covering the address electrodes, barrier ribs arranged between the front and rear substrates, and a phosphor layer formed on inner walls and floors of the barrier ribs.
In the PDP constructed as above, when an electrical signal is supplied between the address electrodes and the Y electrode, a discharge cell from which light is to be emitted is selected, and when a signal is alternately supplied to the X and Y electrodes, visible light is emitted from the phosphor layer coated in the selected discharge cell, thereby forming a still image or a moving image. These X and Y electrodes 103 and 104 and the address electrodes 107 are driven by a circuit.
The X and Y electrodes are arranged on a substrate facing each other and address electrodes are arranged to cross the X and Y electrodes.
The substrate can be divided into a display region on which an image is displayed and a non-display region surrounding the outer region of the display regions. The non-display region can be further divided into connection regions at which the discharge electrodes are connected to an external terminal and buffer regions for securing enough space for the discharge electrodes to be connected to the external terminal.
Each of the X electrodes is composed of a portion arranged in the display region, a portion arranged in the connection region by extending from the portion as a single body, and a region arranged in the buffer region by extending from the connection region as a single body.
If the buffer region does not exist, a serious digging of the X electrode occurs when developing the X electrode. Consequently, it becomes difficult to secure the proper length of the X electrode in the connection region.
The discharge electrode is arranged on a substrate. The substrate is divided into a display region, a connection region, and a buffer region.
The discharge electrode includes transparent electrode lines, and bus electrode lines formed on the transparent electrode lines. The bus electrode lines include a portion arranged in the display region, a portion arranged in the connection region, and a portion arranged in the buffer region.
However, an end of the portion arranged in the buffer region can split during a manufacturing process due to its narrow width. If the end splits, the end becomes separated later due to the force created when the bus electrode lines and an external terminal are connected in the connection region, thereby causing a short with a peripheral terminal.